


Bullseye

by Ayoprincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoprincess/pseuds/Ayoprincess
Summary: A young Morgan takes up the bow





	

Morgan sniffed as the target warped and shifted. His tiny arms shook under the weight of the bow and arrow. Just one more shot. He glared at the bullseye with an adjusted stance and fwoosh. His eyes brightened as the arrow cut through the powerful breeze, until it thunked in the outer ring, just barely hitting the target. Twine constricted his heart and with a frustrated groan he hurled the clearly defective junk over his side. He was done with his studies anyway! 

"What's the point in practicing such a useless weapon!"

"You should be more careful mon fils, with both your tools and your words, you could hurt someone."

Morgan paled from Virion's sudden appearance, "Papa! What are you doing here?"

Virion smiled softly at Morgan as he snapped up the fallen bow and glanced the target littered with arrows. "Me? I simply wished to spend quality time with my precious son. I thought your lessons were done for the day?"

Morgan pouted when he saw him fire one of the arrows at the target, bullseye. "Sorry papa, I was just getting a little more practice in," the feeling of shame grew heavier. Finding greater concern with his sore blisters, he ignored the steadily nearing scuffs. 

"Please, don't apologize, you're doing so well," Virion laughed, before replacing the silver bow with a bronze. "Let's try again with this one."

His heart pounded in his ears, "No thank you," he started, his hands reached for the silver, "I think I'm getting used to this one." 

"Nope, you're not ready."

"Why not!" he stamped, "you get to use it all the time and and hit the bullseye and show off and..."

"Morgan!" his raised voice silenced him before softening his tone, "that bow is too heavy for you, it could really hurt you if you keep using it."

"I get it," his eyes downcast, "I just wanted to be cool like you."

"Oh my poor bébé!" he cooed, as he latched onto Morgan.

"I am not a baby!" his mumbled argument proved less than helpful to his case, "Look, I'll try with this one then!"

Virion smiled as his son took on a proper stance. It was significantly lighter, the draw took far less energy and it was easy to get a fix on the target. The first shot just grazed the ring, no matter.

"Feel for the wind."

The second was barely any better, planting itself in an outer ring.

"But papa..."

"Just one more shot."

With a stifled whine, he closed his left eye, tilted to the wind, drew the bow and fired. It took five, maybe ten whole seconds for the realization to hit, at which point he promptly dropped the gear and leapt into his father's arms.

"Papa! Papa! I did it! I nearly got a bullseye!"

"You were amazing!"

Morgan took the opportunity to practically mirror his father's cheeky smirk, "Aren't I always?"

Virion grinned as Morgan bragged, even more so when he jumped down to flip his hair in a victory pose. It wasn't until his father joined in that he broke out the 'real' moves.


End file.
